gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Gin
Gin in Ginga Nagereboshi Gin Gin (銀) was born to Riki and Fuji. At a young age, Gin was chosen to be Takeda Gohei's new hunting dog because of his Tora-Ge (Tiger striped) markings, and because Gohei saw his potential to be a bear-hound. Later, when Takeda Gohei went out with Riki in an attempt to kill Akakabuto, Daisuke and Gin followed. Gin then witnessed the "death" of his father, Riki. It was then that Daisuke and Gin vowed revenge on Akakabuto. With Riki gone, Takeda Gohei decided to put Gin under immediate training. The tasks that Gin was forced to do were very harsh - swimming very deep to get food and being forced to eat the ultra-bitter tasting bear meat. All was in hopes of being able to defeat the demon bear, Akakabuto. After some time, Gin began training with Daisuke to fulfill their vow of killing Akakabuto. Daisuke once ran off with Hidetoshi's bow. They went into the forest, looking for Akakabuto, but instead, they ran into Akakabuto's mate. They fought with her for some time, then when Daisuke was too afraid to shoot his bow, Gin continued to fight. During this fight, Gin received scars on his forehead, giving him his trademark look. Seeing Gin's heroic bravery, Daisuke then got the courage to fight. He waits for the angle to be correct and shot the bear, defeating her. As Daisuke and Gin are heading home, Gin smells something odd... Something he had smelled before. He runs away to find out what it is and discovers a pack of wild dogs fighting with a bear over dead deer. Gin is amazed by the dogs' strength and teamwork, but mostly he's impressed by their leader. Gin runs after the wild dogs as they run to their leader but a female dog, Cross, tells him to go home. As Daisuke turns up, Cross quickly leaves, and Gin starts to head home. Gin can't get the wild dogs and their leader out of his head so in the evening he and John go to the mountain to get a chance to meet the leader. John and Ben end up in a fight, but it's interrupted by the bear, Madara. Ben sees no other option than to flee, recalling the leader's order of not losing any more dogs. Gin and John follow, and Gin is dared to jump over a deep valley. If he succeeds, then he can meet the leader. Gin succeeds, but quickly has to jump back as his stubborn friend, John, is in trouble with Madara. The wild pack helps Gin to chase Madara away and the two dogs are taken to the leader. Gin can't believe it; the leader looks just like his father, so he cries out to him, but the leader says that he does not know him. The general, Sniper, manages to push Gin down and a fight is about to break loose when the leader tells them to stop. The leader explains to the dogs the situation in the Futago Pass. Later, Gin says goodbye to his mother, Fuji, and his siblings and then sets off with Ben to find more dogs. On his journey, Gin meets the Kai Brothers (Akatora, Chutora, and Kurotora), the Iga dog Akame, and other strong dogs. He also takes over as the leader of Ben's platoon, on Ben's recommendation, when the accidental poisoning on the Iga territory caused the Great Dane to go blind. Just before the final battle, Gin fights the three-legged bear, Mosa, and succeeds, but not without the loss of Benizakura. Finally, when they only have to face Akakabuto, the leader is late. Gin steps in as a leader role, making the fear disappear from the other young dogs. The leader eventually turns up and finally, he remembers Gin as his son. It was Riki all along! Akakabuto will not give up, and the loss of dogs is catastrophic. To avoid more dogs to getting killed, Riki teaches Gin the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, but not even the deadly strike seem to have an effect on the monster bear. Takeda Gohei is led by Smith to the battlefield to shoot the bear, which he does. Finally, three generations of bear dogs has ended with the monster bear's death. As Gin and Riki are embraced by Takeda Gohei, Akakabuto returns from hell and mortally wounds Riki. Gin then attacks Akakabuto with the Battouga and decapitates him. Before Riki dies, he gives Gin the leadership of the Ou army. Gin in Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Fourteen years have passed since the fall of Akakabuto, and it has been peaceful until a monster dog named Kaibutsu attacks Ohu. Gin leaves with Akame and John to gather more soldiers, along with checking in on the heroes of the Great Battle with Akakabuto. Gin has to leave his mate, Sakura, in the care of Smith, who guides her out of Ohu, as it becomes to dangerous to be there. As Gin saves Hook from Nero together with Akame and John, Gin is told that he has a son named Weed. But before Gin has the chance to find his son he gets captured by Hougen and put under torture. Akame has rushed to Ou to tell the remaining soldiers what has happened, but Gin and John are both captured. Hook, along with Lefty, Roshi, and Tomi, manage to help John, Hiro, and Reika to escape. Gin spends most episodes in the anime as a prisoner, but is saved by Kyoushiro. In the final battle, Gin tries to kill Hougen when Weed can't. Weed pushes Gin away and tells him that killing is wrong. Gin and the other Ohu soldiers believe that Weed has the true spirit of an Ohu soldier, so Gin retires as leader and gives the leadership to his son. Manga Gin is the leader of the Ohu wild dogs and the father of Weed, Joe, and Yukimura. He travels away from Ohu to find his long lost love, Sakura, who went to the mountains because of Lucy's lies, only to find out that she had died a few months ago. Later, Gin hears about his son from the dog, Sasuke. Gin now travels back to search for him, but during a rest, He, John, and Akame get surrounded by the Great Dane, Hougen’s, soldiers. Gin sends Akame away to warn Weed while he, John, and a dog named Hiro try to keep the soldiers busy. But as Hougen pulls in a hostage, Reika, Gin has no choice but to surrender. He gets tortured and left in a house with no food or water. While he is kept as a hostage, Gin has a nightmare that Weed is killed right in front of him. He desprately tries to help his son, but it is too late. He screams his grief and even cries. He orders John and Hiro to flee while he stays behind. Gin knows that Hougen will not kill him, as his life is the only reason why the Ohu army would want to fight. In the prison, he meets his old sworn enemy, the Doberman, Sniper. After several days with torture and pain, Gin manages to escape with the help of the ghosts of John and Smith. He drags himself out to a road where some people find him. They take him to the vet to heal his wounds. When Gin feels strong enough, he escapes from the vet and starts rounding up dogs to help him defeat Hougen and find his son Weed. He manages to get three of Hougen’s platoon leaders Buruge, Bat, and Kite, on his side and is now ready to fight. But Gin arrives too late to the battle. He finds Tesshin wounded and hears that his son has fallen into a gorge together with Hougen. Gin bravely jumps into the gorge and here he fights both Hougen and Sniper. He doesn’t help defeating Hougen in the final moment, because he believes that it is Weed’s fight. Later, he runs to the South in order to help his son defeat the baboon general, Shougun, when Sasuke went back to Ohu to call for reinforcements. On the way he meets the local pack leader, Saheiji, who tells him about his other son, Yukimura. Gin now understands how serious this case is and rushs to aid both of his sons. He arrives just in time to see his sons kill Shougun, but unfortunaly also to experience Yukimura's death. Finally, peace rules the lands and Gin returns to Ohu. After a few months, Suzaku, the son of the Siberian Husky Hakuro, enters Ohu to tell that his dad (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin decides to aid his old friend and moves his pack towards Hokkaido. On the border to Hokkaido, they meet the Collie, Ram, who tells that Hakuro and three of his sons have been slain by Victor’s pack. Gin now sends out Ramu to find Weed and bring him to Hokkaido. He then press forward and meet Victor, whom he fights. However, Gin has to retreat when Akame arrives and tell him that more of Victor’s troops are on their way. He retreats to the Ou army’s hideout, where he meets with Akame to discuss how they shall defeat Victor. As they run out to find him, Gin's pack is captured by Victor and taken as hostages in a gorge. Gin realizes that he has to do something, and pretends to surrender to Victor - however, what Victor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. In the manga Gin is called the 'Boss Of Ohu'. Fur Issue: In Ginga Nagareboshi Gin manga and anime, Gin's fur is a silver colour, but in the anime of Ginga Densetsu Weed Gin's fur is more blue, but compared to Weed is fur is much lighter. In the manga is fur is still silver, but is darker than his original silver in nagareboshi Gin. See more pictures in Gin (Photo Gallery) Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Akita Inu Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Dogs Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Males Category:Pet Dogs Category:Shin Gaiden Characters